Wormquake: Alternate scene
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Picking up after they look into the '80's version of themselves and are now looking into Dimension X. Mikey goes further down the line portals and finds something else. Another version of themselves!


**Wormquake: Alternate scene**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary: Picking up after they look into the '80's version of themselves and are now looking into Dimension X. Mikey goes further down the line portals and finds something else. Another version of themselves! ( 03 series.)**

 **A/N: I don't own TMNT.**

 **One shot.**

* * *

While his older brothers, April, and Casey looked into the Dimension X portal, Mikey went a little further down the line of portals and was surprised to see another version of him, his brothers, April, and Casey.

" Hey guys! " He shouted, " I found another dimension with us in it! " turning back to it, Mikey commented, " Wow, we look better in this one! "

His brothers, April, and Casey stop looking into Dimension X and go to Mikey to see this other version of themselves.

" Is that Red? " Casey asked, seeing a long haired redheaded young woman in her early 20's, wearing a bandanna, leather jacket, finger less gloves, jeans with holes in the knees and red flames at the ends, biker boots, a purple shirt that just barely stopped at her chest, showing her toned stomach.

In her hand was a flashlight and next to her was a man also in his early 20's in a business suit and long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

" If that's April. Then that must be Casey. " Leo said.

" Hey Donnie! Snap out of it! " Ralph said, seeing his little brother starring at the other April.

Shaking his head, Donnie turned to his brother, " Sorry. " He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

" What are they looking for? " Casey asked.

" Let's listen in! " Mikey exclaimed with a big grin.

" Wait. Where are we in here? I thought you said we were better in this one. " Ralph asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah. But me, you, and Leo were fighting these giant crab things. Donnie was in April's house and started to muscle spasm and get bigger and run past April and Casey! Now let's see what their saying! " Mikey explained excitedly and stuck his head in the portal.

The others looked at each other and put their heads in as well.

 **In the portal**

 **03 April: " Donnie?! Donnie?! " She called out, waving the flashlight slowly side to side.**

 **03 Casey: " Don't you think we should call Leo and the others? We don't know what's wrong with Donnie. " He asked.**

 **03 April: We can't just leave him down here by himself. " She replied as they stepped over to an open door.**

The others watched as they heard a roar and **Casey** and **April** scream and come running out of the room with **Casey** closing the door.

A second later, the door burst open and a giant turtle with red glowing eyes, teeth like a great white's, and claws like a werewolf's comes out, scaring the others and causing them to jump back and out of the portal.

" Whoa! _That_ is one big turtle! " Casey exclaimed.

" That's an understatement! He's bigger than Slash! " Ralph also exclaimed.

" And Leather head! " Mikey added.

" Let's keep listening. " Leo said.

They stuck their heads back in just in time to the see the turtle grab **Casey** by the ankle and **April** run up the stairs and come back with a broom, but what got them was what she shouted,

 **Portal**

 **03 April: " Sorry Donnie! " And hit him across his snout, causing him to let go of 03 Casey and roar in anger, turning back to to glare his red eyes at 03 April.**

 **03 Casey made it up the stairs to 03 April.**

 **03 Casey: Thanks. But I think you made him angry. "**

 **03 April: Here. I'll go call Leo. " She said, tossing him the broom as Hyper-Donnie came up the stairs on all fours, snarling.**

 **They got back to the living area, 03 Casey holding the broom at chest level and staring up at Hyper-Donnie's snarlig snout.**

 **03 Casey: Come on Donnie, you don't wanna hurt me do ya? We're friends right? " He tried to reason with Hyper-Donnie.**

 **Hyper-Donnie seemed to hesitate, but growled, baring his teeth and lashed out at 03 Casey. He held the broom up to stop Hyper-Donnie, but he snapped the broom in two with a single swipe of his claws.**

" Can we stop watching this now? " Donnie asked.

" No way! This is getting good! " Ralph exclaimed.

April and Leo saw how upset Donnie was at seeing another version of himself attacking his friend and his crush.

" Come on guys. We need to see what the Kraang are up to. " Leo said.

Mikey, Casey, and Ralph groaned, but left the portal and walked back to Dimension X.

 **Time skip**

Donnie was in his lab. And for once wasn't tinkering on anything or drawing up plans for anything new that they might need. He was just sitting in his desk chair, remembering what he had seen earlier.

A knock on the double metal doors didn't even phase him.

April waited for about a minute. When she didn't hear Donnie answer, she pulled the doors apart far enough for her to get in and then closed them back.

Turning around, she saw Donnie at his desk, not doing anything. Just looking down at said desk with a far off look in his ruby eyes.

She knew that he was thinking about earlier. It also didn't help that Mikey, Casey, and Ralph kept talking about it afterwards.

Flashback

 _' Can you imagine how many butts we could kick if our Donnie was like that?! " Mikey had said when they got home._

 _' I know! He could kick even Shredder's butt! " Ralph replied with the same excitement as his brother._

 _' Weren't any of you watching that?! ' Donnie shouted angrily._

 _' Yeah! You were awesome! ' Mikey replied._

 _' I...That other me wasn't in control! He attacked April and Casey without a second thought! He had no control! He was wild! ' Donnie continued._

 _' That was " that " Donatello. You could be in control of it! ' Casey replied._

 _Donnie growled low at Casey and was about to retort when April said,_

 _' That's enough guys. Let's talk about something else. '_

End flashback

" Hey. " She said as she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Donnie flinched and looked up at her.

" How can you be near me after seeing that? " He asked.

" Because I know you aren't that Donatello and that you would never hurt me or your family. " She answered.

" But what if I get hit with mutagen again and turn into that thing? Which is what I'm guessing is what happened. " He asked again, getting up from his chair and away from April.

She followed him and grabbed his shoulders, spun him around to face her.

" Donnie. " She started, he looked away from her, " Look at me. " She she placed her hand to his cheek and turned him to her, he looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and self hate.

" You are not a monster. You never will be a monster. Your too good of a person to even be considered one. And so what if you get hit with mutagen again. You will never change who you are here. " She told him, placing her hand where his heart was.

Donnie looked at her hand on his chest and back to her and back again. He was quiet for a moment, then said,

" Thanks April. " And placed his hand on hers over his heart.

" Your welcome Donnie. " She replied, leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and laugh that dorky laugh she'd come to love to hear from her mutant.

 **END.**

 **This is my first tmnt story! hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
